


Pieces

by TabooCat (SkyTheLoner)



Series: Spiders and Yew [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cats, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Knights - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Training, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/TabooCat
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around Yew, his family, and all of the relationships his regal family has with others.





	1. Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these darlings. I love all of these guys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yew has an embarrassing secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, how do I write characters???? lol. I'm kinda bad at consistency.

Yew was having a dream.

It was a warm dream, filled with feelings of blissful existence. He pressed his front paws against something soft, feeling to move up and down slowly, like a breath. It must have been his mother, he realized. There were other mollies who fed them and watched over them during the day, but his mother always curled up with then at night. The soft pelts of his brothers brushed against him as he lay in the bundle of blankets.

The basket wasn't very big compared to some of them in the castle, but it was enough to help him feel safe.

He wiggled deeper in the blanket...

...And woke up.

Something fluffy was in his mouth.

 _Oh stars,_ he thought as he realized there was some fur in his mouth. He was trying to suckle on cats' fur again. Yew feel his face heat up - he thought he outgrew that months ago! It was a kitten thing, his mother had told him, licking his head to reassure him. But his siblings had outgrew the habit after about six months, but - more subconsciously now - Yew had continued to do that.

At least he wasn't still trying to intensely sniff every molly that had been in a eight hundred feet radius of his mom...

His new mate hadn't noticed. She simply rolled over.

His tail twitched and he breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Oh, wow,"_ Thorn suddenly said, giggling, suddenly awake and looking at him with half open eyes. Oh and there was definitely amusement in that amber gaze.

Yew froze. His ears sank and laid pressed against his head.

"You really do that?"

He felt a familiar panic begin to form in his chest and leaking into his head, beginning to suffocate his brain. Yew took a step back -  _stop freaking out... -_ and averted his gaze, his face burning.

Thorn looked at him, amused, then blinked and examined his body language more closely. With a hint of concern, she said, "I mean... It's not that big of a deal, that you do that."

He stayed silent and heard her mutter something under her breath. "Your sister mentioned it... I kinda didn't believe her." She reassured him, "It's fine."

"It's weird."

"Maybe." The word is nonchalant and uncertain and hesitant.

Yew's tail twiched.

"It's... not bad or anything," she tried, seeming awkward. She sighed softly, seeming apologetic and confused on how to apologize. "' _Kay?_ "

He slumped down in their nest. Thorn pressed her body next to his, touching her nose to his ear.

" _Sorry I'm bad at this type of stuff,_ " she said.


	2. Spar

"Again."

Yew hesitantly pushed himself to his paws, his sides heaving. His muscles felt sore from all of the training he had been doing - both here and with that tom. He was getting somewhat decent at it, though he was still most relying most on instinct. That could only get him so far.

So now, he was practicing what to do if facing a single opponent. The instructor was a bulky tomcat with quite a few scars on his body.

"Get up," he told him, nudging him with his muzzle and walking away. He dropping into a crouch at the other end of the dusty arena, his tailtip twitching.

Yew sighed and copied him, ignoring his muscles' protest.

"Start.

He push himself across the field with a bound, leaping forward and then ending with a swipe at the tom.

He ducked.

He rammed into him, shoving him to the ground.

Yew hissed in protest.

"Again."


End file.
